I've Got To Get Out Of Here
by Danielincrediblex
Summary: ""I've got to get out of here," Phil croaked running through his flat's door, tears streaking down his cheeks. His Heart in shattered in thousands of pieces, his brain still reliving the previous moment. How could fate be so cruel, so twisted, so dark." Don't Worry though the story will end in a very happy way.


Hey Guys, how's it going? I know it's been a while since I last updated and ... well I can only blame school. But now that that's done and over I plan on updating more often. Not as often as I would like since I still have work. Well I recently started watching TheAmazingPhils videos, I had already watched Danisnotonfire's videos before, but watching Phil's videos just got me really in to this "Phan" shipping and I mean shiping, like hardcore. So expect this to be a couple of chapters long. I know the beginning is a bit dramatic and angsty, but this story just came to me after listening to Sam Smiths 'I've got to get out of here', where I got the title from. Don't worry though this story will have a happy ending (not like that ... actually exactly like that, what can I say I'm a horny teen). So without any further ado.

"Phil," Dan said as casually as ever with a slight smile on his face.

"I've got to get out of here," Phil croaked running through his flat's door, tears streaking down his cheeks. His Heart in shattered in thousands of pieces, his brain still reliving the previous moment. How could fate be so cruel, so twisted, so dark. He had just witnessed what was up to then the most destructive, and earth shattering thing in his life; his best friend, Dan, was sitting on the couch with Chris on top of him, Dan with his hair more disheveled than usual still trying to catch his breath. Now that wouldn't normally call for such a reaction from Phils part, but he couldn't help it, just like he couldn't help the feelings he had for his flatmate. It had all started innocently enough, just a little crush, an innocent and controllable feeling that had grown wild and uncontrollable. Phil had tried, god had he tried, to forget those feelings. He Even started dating, boy was that a fruitless endeavor, every single person he dated reminded him of Dan, his smile, his eyes, his laugh.

He ran down the stairs trying to get as far away from there as soon as possible, "I've got to get out of here," was the only thing running through his mind. If he stopped he wasn't sure if he could continue running, if he stopped all of his emotions would catch up to him and he didn't want that. He burst through the door of the complex no specific location in mind; he ran until he could no longer keep that pace, until his muscles burnt and he could no longer continue. He continued walking through, continued trying to get away from the hurt. It was impossible, when he realized that he stopped, he stood there wondering where he could go; he certainly couldn't go back. 'I need a drink,' he thought and with that he continued wandering through the now desolate streets of London.

The pub was packed tonight, then again it was Friday, barely any room to move but he found a spot. He sat his feet feeling relived his eyes still red from crying, but the tears were gone. Phil waited for the barman wanting the relief he offered. The whiskey burnt going down but it didn't matter to him, he wanted something to distract him from the pain something else he could focus on. He drank the next seeking the comfort and refuge it offered. Focused on drinking, Phil didn't notice Pj approaching him, "Hey Phil, fancy bumping into you here." Most people didn't know this but Pj was the eccentric of the bunch, so it was not much of a surprise when Phil saw him there.

"Hey," Phil replied, his throat still burning and his heart still raw.

"What brings you to this side of town?" he asked.

"Nothing, just walking around," Phil responded trying to hide his true emotions.

"Really? I didn't take you as someone who frequented these establishments," Pj noted.

"Really, Pj. I just wanted to get out of the flat for a while," He lied.

"Phil, you can tell me anything. You should know that," Pj stated.

"There isn't anything to tell," He said his voice thick with emotion.

"Your not fooling anyone, Phil,"

"The thing is," he said, "I know it's stupid, crazy, insane even but I love him."

"What happened?" He asked.

"What always happens," Phil replied, "I fell in love and he didn't. I know he's capable of love, I've seen him love, he's apparently just not capable of loving me," he finished tears on the verge of being shed.


End file.
